Wishba Trials
by Karmma
Summary: Orignial characters with the Dragon Ball Z, it's good please read
1. Default Chapter

WISHABA TRIALS  
By  
Karma  
  
Chapter One: Legend Falls  
  
He was reminded of a faded memory swept away by the decrepit hands of time as the sun glistened across the deep blue waters as they ran through his fingers. His eyes grew round with shock, watching the beads of liquid spiral into his palms, and realized something strange within himself. It was as if something had awakened.  
  
Over the rustling of tall grass and trees he became aware of the sound of the sea as the tide gently washed over his feet. He stood, squishing the sand between his toes, and turned to the shadow that had been there observing him. "Upon you the Legend Falls." It said in a raspy voice much like gravel.  
  
"You." Was all he said, not at all surprised. This was what he had expected though he was not sure how or why. "It begins here and with you." Smoke threads sere like fingers as they reached for him when it spoke. The Legend Falls. And darkness engulfed him.  
  
Silken notes were sung in this formless void. It was like listening to crisp violin strings play a harmonious melody and it was bringing him forth to the plane of physical conscious and material realm, but when he awoke it was less than joyous. For it was not as he remembered.  
  
He was somewhere far from the warm tropical island he regarded fondly as home and somewhere cold, damp, and dark. And then there was a voice which called to him, "Kursha, Kursha." It was distant and fading, but he positively recognized it. "Where are you?!" Kursha yelled, staggering to his feet. He turned hoping to see somebody, anybody, but each direction was a dark void of despair. "Answer me!"  
  
A silver line shot down in front of him and folded the darkness in half. Suddenly he was aware of stones, shimmering rocks and water that looked almost toxic bubbling around him. It was then he realized that beneath his feet was a slab of concrete the size of a King size mattress. "Whoa!" He stumbled backward into the center of the concrete slab, feeling his heart leap into his throat. He peered up toward the sky and was shocked to see two ruby eyes glaring down at him, however he was not frightened, and yelled. "Where am I?!"  
  
Kursha couldn't make sense of any of it. It was as if he were trapped inside some cruel nightmare dimension, but if it were as simple as that why could he not wake up?! Even then his own reactions puzzled him and he did not understand how or why he felt different inside. "What's happening?!" Kursha bellowed, but only to hear the same raspy voice reply the same cryptic message. "Upon you the Legend Falls. It begins now, with you, Kursha. Good Luck.  
  
TBC  
  
Copyright: 2003 By Karma 


	2. Chapter 2: The Z Fighters

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Chapter 2: The Z Fighters  
  
He was trapped in a forsaken world. Everyone and everything he had come to know was in a place no longer available to him, and just when he thought it couldn't get any worse reality shifted again.  
  
This new plane of existence was almost a page out of a horror novel and Kursha watched helplessly as the slab of concrete beneath his feet became a twisted pulsating muscle. The green toxic waters turned red, smelt like copper, smile like blood, and all around him did he hear eerie sounds of torture.  
  
"It's a trick!" Came a voice Kursha did not recall. Kursha whirled around to see a tall muscular man standing behind him. He was not at all a monster he had pictured. That is he appeared to be human and something told him he could trust him. It was that feeling again, that feeling as if he were different somehow.  
  
He stared dumbfounded at the man. His face seemed ageless and kind, his dark eyes ward and friendly, and Kursha found himself surrounded by strangers. However he was still not afraid. Inside he felt this was suppose to happen.  
  
"Who are you?" Kursha stammered, surprised at how the words stuck in his throat. The man smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he answered. "The name is Goku." "What's happening?" Kursha asked without reserve, approaching the man oddly addressed as Goku and then abruptly came to a stop when reality yet again shifted.  
  
"Stay calm." Goku instructed as if it was no big deal. The illusion of macabre melted away and beneath it was a true paradise. Flowing water ever so clear reflected the warm shine of the sun overhead and Kursha wiggled his toes as soft green grass tickled his feet. And he turned in disbelief on the trees that appeared one by one until there was a forest all around him.  
  
The cluster of unfamiliar faces banded together at that moment and Kursha couldn't help but wonder if they would decide his fate or send him out alone into this foreign land to somehow find his way back home. However something told him he had a much higher calling and that he would be seeing a lot of these strange people, perhaps working with them in some way.  
  
Goku folded his arms across his chest. A serious twinkle replaced the innocence he has seen there only moments ago and Kursha sensed what he was about to say was going to set his fate. "Do you know anything about Majin Wishba?"  
  
Perplexed Kursha shook his head. "No." A second man approached. He was different than Goku and seemed cold and prideful. When he spoke it seemed almost as if he was talking down to Kursha. "He is a demon god responsible for training simple minded mortals. These pathetic humans possess supernatural powers. If you ask me, It's a waste of time."  
  
Goku nervously laughed and said, "Never mind Vegeta." Kursha glanced cautiously toward the man called Vegeta and was intimidated by his fierce expression. He was doubtful he could ever possibly avoid Vegeta and certainly couldn't discount anything he said. It was then Goku placed a large hand on Kursha's shoulder and said, "I'll teach you what you need to know." 


End file.
